


To be discussed tomorrow.

by Sophiablue90



Series: Love, laughs and trouble with the ADA [14]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, F/M, threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiablue90/pseuds/Sophiablue90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for all the comments on the previous chapter, they really make my day so much better and happier! Sorry I didn't get round to replying, this past week was just hectic. I've finally finished this chapter so hope you all like it :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	To be discussed tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the comments on the previous chapter, they really make my day so much better and happier! Sorry I didn't get round to replying, this past week was just hectic. I've finally finished this chapter so hope you all like it :)

You estimated you were about an hour away from finishing your work and going home. You loved your job and were happy to be back, but there were still days that made you want to crawl back to bed and never leave. You now understood why Rafael was never talkative when he came back each evening. And his job was much darker than yours. 

You were so consumed in your thoughts and filing your next report that you never saw Detective Carisi coming into your office.

“Mrs Barba?”

You spun around when you recognised the thick Staten Island accent.

“Detective Carisi, odd seeing you here..”

You watched him shift his weight from one foot to the other and frown. You suddenly panicked at the thoughts that entered your head and stepped towards him.

“Oh my god, is Rafael ok?”

Carisi raised his hands in reassurance. “He's fine, he's at your appartment now. He asked me to send for you.”

“Is it Luci? Detective, what's wrong?”

He rubbed your arm in the effort to comfort you. “No one is hurt Mrs Barba. But I do need you to come with me and I'll take you home.”

You shook your head in confusion as you packed your bag and clocked out. You followed him down the stairs where a NYPD car was waiting at the front steps. He opened the front passenger door for you and you sat in, silent as you tried to comprehend what could have happened to warrant a police escort home. Sonny got in behind the wheel and pulled out into traffic. 

“Nice building in there, how long you been back at work?”

You stared at him as he tried to make small talk. You knew he was trying to make you feel relaxed so you indulged him.

“Em few months now.”

He smiled, “My sister Bella went back to work 2 months after having the baby. Let me tell ya, boy was she happy to get away from her screaming baby.” He glanced towards you before looking at the road again. “It gets easier.”

You bit your lip, unable to stay quiet any longer. “What's going on?” You watched him frown and tap the wheel with his fingers. 

“Did the counsellor tell you about the courthouse incident?”

You furrowed your eyebrows, “what incident?..”

“He got threatened-”

“What? By who??” you nearly shot out of the seat.

Sonny kept his eyes on the road. His voice became soft. “We don't know yet. But we have the guy on camera so it'll make identification quicker.”

“This happened inside the courthouse?”

“This time yeah.”

You froze, “what do you mean 'this time'?”

“What, he didn't tell you about the steps either?”

Your eyes widened, “Rafael's been threatened twice??”

Carisi let out a deep breath, “I'm sorry, I thought he would have told you about that.”

“Clearly there's a lot he hasn't told me. So do we need protection by the police now, is that why you've picked me up?”

He reached his arm over to you and squeezed your knee. “Let's wait until we get you home to talk about the details ok?”

You rubbed your eyes and sighed. You massaged your temples as you thought over what Sonny had revealed. You couldn't wait to get Rafael talking.

 

You arrived home to find two burly men standing outside your door and Rafael and Luci playing on the couch inside. She was first to spot you, shouting “Mummy!” and jumping up and down. You kissed her forehead and listened to her news as you watched him stand beside you and reach for your hand. You knew this was serious by the fact that Rafael was letting his guard down with Carisi standing only a few feet away. You spoke before he could touch you.

“What's going on Raf, Sonny said you were threatened?”

He chewed on his lip and glanced at Carisi before looking at you. “Yeah he approached me in the elevator after the corrections officer was charged.”

“And what did he say?” you demanded to know.

He walked towards you, “It's not important, all that matters is-”

“Someone threatened you, damn right its important. Now what did he say?” you crossed your arms against your chest. You knew you should have been softer but you needed the full story now. Rafael tilted his head towards the coach and you followed his line of vision to see Luci staring up at the both of you. Carisi cleared his throat behind you, 

“If you guys want some privacy, I don't mind watching Luci for a bit.”

You nodded. “Luci, Sonny is going to stay with you while me and Papi have a chat.” You prodded Rafael towards your bedroom where you could be alone. Once the door was shut, you started the questioning again. 

“What did he say Rafael?”

Rafael was looking at the floor and fidgeted with his hands. “Something about a bullet for my head and that I've made a lot of enemies.”

You felt yourself starting to shiver. You couldn't imagine what he must have felt when that thug cornered him and told him that. “And what happened at the steps?”

Rafael met your eyes instantly, “Carisi told you about that?”

“Shouldn't you have? Now what did this man say?”

He cast his gaze away from you again. “That he'd throw me down the courthouse steps and crack open my skull.” He moved his lips as if to say something else but stopped himself. 

“What else are you leaving out?”

He rolled his eyes and scratched his fingers through his hair. “I dared him to kill me at home.”

Your jaw dropped. “You did what?!”

“And I gave him the address.”

“Address? You mean our address?”

“Yes.” He dug his feet against the carpet floor and looked at you to meet your face red with anger.

“Our home address where we live and sleep and where my mother minds our daughter while we're at work, have you completely fucking LOST it!!”

Rafael straightened up his shoulders, ready to defend his decision. “I wanted to show I wasn't afraid of whoever sent him. If he really wanted to find us, he'd have no problem getting here anyway.”

You nearly exploded, “You still don't invite the guy to the frontdoor!! Did you think about us at all when you were having your brave moment, this guy could be part of some gang, don't you think I deserved to know if you're being threatened? If we're all in danger and I need to be looking over my shoulder or shielding Luci or mom from this..” 

You paused to catch your breath and think. 

“Do you know how I would have felt if something had happened to you and I knew nothing about this? Jesus Rafael, you have to tell me these things. You'd be furious if it was the other way round and I never told you..” You were becoming exasperated at this point.

He rested his hands on his hips. “I wanted to shield this from you, I thought I could handle it.” 

The volume of his voice was loud. You knew there was a good chance Carisi and Luci could hear your argument. “I'm sorry, I only did what I thought was best..” his voice cracked and he bit his lip as his eyes grew watery. He held a fist to his mouth and turned his head away. You leapt towards him and placed your hands on his cheeks. He scrunched up his eyes to control the tears but a few escaped anyway, making wet tracks down his tired face. 

You could almost feel pain in your heart as you watched this confident, snarky man reduced to tears at the remorse of his mistake and the fear of this new, uncertain danger in your lives. 

“You don't have to be Atlas and carry all the weight on your shoulders.” You whispered as you pecked his thin lips. “Let me in so I can help and watch out for you. Why should you be burdened with all the worry?”

“It's supposed to be my job” he sniffled. “I'm the man of the family, I'm meant to be the protector, not bring danger to you..”

“Cut the crap Rafael, I didn't marry you for your muscles.”

You smiled lovingly as he snorted and wiped his face dry. “Really? I thought you loved it when I flexed my pecs.”

You laughed as you ran your fingers through his hair to mess his perfect quiff. Rafael cracking jokes was a good sign. 

“No, I married you for this” you tapped a finger against the top of his head, where a clever and inquistive brain lay underneath his skull. 

“And these” you ran a finger along his lips. Those lips that have brought you so much pleasure and that could crack the cheekiest of smiles. 

“And these” you traced a finger under and around his bright green eyes, that were now staring at you for support. For comfort.

You pulled him towards you and hugged him tightly. “I'm sorry for shouting, it was just the shock.” You leaned back so he could see you were serious, “We'll get through this. Together.”

He nodded and closed his eyes. He was utterly exhausted. You started to unbutton his shirt and unhook his suspenders from his pants. He looked to you for a reason.

“You're tired, you need sleep.” You guided him back towards the bed and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. He tried to protest but you wouldn't let him.

“Take off your pants and get into that bed.”

The corner of his lip curled up as he raised an eyebrow. “Oo carino, you romantic.”

He reached around you and pinched your bottom, delighting in your jump and developing blush. 

“Carisi is just out there!” you exclaimed as you slapped his hand away. 

“Don't remind me” he groaned as he stripped and sat on the mattress. You rolled down the duvet so he could swivel his legs under the soft sheets. He grabbed your hand as you fluffed his pillow and fixed the covers. 

“Are you coming to bed soon?” 

He gripped you hard so you guessed he didn't want to be alone in the dark room. You bent down to kiss his forehead.

“After Luci gets washed and she's in bed, I'll be here.”

His eyelids got heavier and he was already asleep by the time you reached the bedroom door. You turned back just to check on him before closing the door behind you.

In the living room, Carisi was finishing a jigsaw puzzle as Luci lay sleeping on the couch. 

“Detective, sorry for holding you up. Thanks for minding Luci.”

Carisi shook his head as he stood up from the couch. “No problem. Is the counsellor alright?” 

“Yeah he's gone to bed. He's exhausted.”

“No wonder with the day he's had. I'll keep you up to date with our investigation.”

You thanked Carisi and walked him out, smiling when he waved back before he ran down the stairwell. It was nice to know that someone sincere was looking out for your husband. You gazed down at Luci, her face squished against the cushions as she slept. Your mind clouded momentarily with dark thoughts and worries at what could have happened. Or what could still happen. Trying not to become upset, you sat down near her legs and lay your head back. You shut your eyes and felt your body getting heavier. 

A shake of your shoulders woke you again. You squinted your eyes up at the figure beside you.

“Why are you both out here?”

You grumbled sleepily, “I sat down and must have drifted off. Sorry.”

He nodded once. “I'll put Luci in bed.” He lifted her up gently into his arms and carried her away to her room. You trailed after them and watched as he laid her gently in the middle of the bed. You pulled the sheets up around her to make sure she would be warm. She stirred ever so slightly but turned to her side and her breathing deepened again. You smiled and pushed her little fringe away from her eyes. You felt a hand on your lower back, and then arms wrapping around you from behind.

“She'll be safe” Rafael whispered into your ear. He kissed your temple, “I won't let anything happen to her.”

You turned around and pulled on his arm so he was walking behind you towards your bedroom. Once your door was closed, you threw your arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He held you tight as the kisses became desperate. You almost melted when he nipped your bottom lip and licked it after. 

“I'll...protect...you..” he managed to say in the breaks you took to catch your breath. 

You rested your forehead against his and sighed. “Let's just go to sleep and forget this whole day. Resume the worrying in the morning.”

You reached behind you to throw back the covers. Rafael stayed close to you as you both slid under the sheets and wrapped them around you. You lay facing each other, Rafael placing little kisses down your face as his hands massaged down your back. He paused when he reached your lips,

“I mean it, I will do everything to keep you and Luci safe-”

You slapped a hand over his mouth and squeezed his cheeks. “Tomorrow. We'll go through it all tomorrow.”

You pushed him onto his back and cuddled into his chest. He pecked your forehead as you listened to his heart beat. Sometimes it was fast. Other times it slowed down to the point you thought he was sleeping until you would peep up at his face to find his eyes wide open. It only felt like minutes when the morning light started seeping in through the gaps between the curtains. Rafael's nails dug into your back.

“It's tomorrow” he whispered, his voice light and hoarse.

You nodded but didn't move. It was tomorrow, today.


End file.
